Sentimental of Devil
by Shimizu-sama
Summary: Dans cette existence non désirée Ciel Phantomhive sera mit à de rudes épreuves. Il c'était pourtant adapté à la situation, tout était claire pour lui, une fois sa vengeance accomplis et son nom lavé, Sébastian devait lui prendre son âme. Mais...
1. Résumé

**Sentimental of Devil**

**Résumé:**

Le monde a ses mystères que la raison ignore, dans cette existence non désirée Ciel Phantomhive sera mit à de rudes épreuves. Il c'était pourtant adapté à la situation, tout était claire pour lui, une fois sa vengeance accomplis et son nom lavé, Sébastian Michaelis prendrait son âme, tel était leur pacte. Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas. Les choses ne se déroulent en effet pas toujours comme on le souhaite et c'est ainsi que mon histoire commence. Le fidèle majordome d'homme de la maison Phantomhive restera pour l'éternité au côté de son jeune maître. Cela aurait dû mettre le Démon en colère de ne pas pouvoir manger son âme mais néanmoins ce fut tout le contraire, il admirait tant cet humain à l'âme noir et si pure à la fois. Comment se déroulera leur relation avec toute une éternité devant eux ? C'est à cette question que je répondrais. Bienvenue entre lumière et obscurité, vous êtes dans Sentimental of Devil.


	2. Prélude

**PRELUDE**

Deux ans qu'ils étaient partit, deux ans qu'il était devenu un démon et seulement deux jours qu'ils étaient revenu.

Ici rien n'avait changé bien que les années aient passées, ses domestiques faisaient toujours autant de bêtise : Comme auparavant Bardroy faisait constamment exploser la cuisine, Finnian dévastait le jardin et May Linn cassait la vaisselle comme à son habitude. Malgré leur maladresse il les aimait bien et ils lui avaient manqué cependant il ne l'avouerait s'en doute jamais. Au fil des années Ciel c'était également attaché à Sébastian son fidèle majordome des enfers. Leur relation avait beaucoup évoluée. En effet seul Sébastian arrivait maintenant à calmer ses colères.

-Toujours perdu dans vos pensées, Monsieur ? Le surprit Sébastian.

Ciel sursauta et lui lança un regard noir.

-Cela te pose un problème ?

-Loin de là, Monsieur. Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que vous avez une missive de la reine. Sébastian posa l'enveloppe devant lui.

Il la prit sans aucune hésitation, le compte laissa alors place au chien de garde de la reine. En réalité il adorait relever les défis et résoudre des énigmes, tout se trouvait dans la logique des événements. Il voulu l'ouvrir mais une étrange odeur se dégageait de la lettre. Il resta dubitatif quelques secondes avant de finalement ranger cette dernière dans sa poche.

-Vous ne la lisez pas, Monsieur ?

-Non ce n'est pas la peine. Je sors _**,**_je te laisse la surveillance du manoir. Tu peux disposer.

-Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable, Monsieur ?

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, d'ailleurs je t'ai donné un ordre, alors obéis.

-Yes ,my lord.

Ciel enfila son manteau et sortit sous le regard interrogateur de Sébastian. En 5 ans de service c'était la première fois que son bocchan lui cachait quelque chose. Il fut tenté de le suivre mais il se devait de lui obéir. Son maître était partit pour lire la lettre, car cette senteur florale lui était familière et ne présageait rien de bon. Après une heure de marche dans la forêt, il s'arrêta près d'un gros chêne et s'y adossa. Une fois ça lecture finit il se mit à rire à gorge déployé. Un sourire en coin apparu sur son beau visage démoniaque. Avec grâce, il se releva et rentra au manoir avec une expression impassible. Au moment où Sébastian aperçu son maître, il se dirigea vers lui, mais le visage impassible de celui-ci le frappa, cela lui fit comprendre que cette lettre n'était pas comme les autres cependant , en quoi ? Il ne le savait pas.

-Votre balade s'est-elle bien déroulée ?

-Oui.

-Le diner sera servit dans 30 minutes.

-Très bien, viens me chercher quand se sera près.

-Yes ,my Lord.

Ciel partit dans sa chambre sans plus attendre. Allongé sur son lit il pensa aux invités qu'il attendait. Soudain prit de fatigue il s'endormit. Quand Sébastian alla chercher son jeune maître, il fut touché de le voir paisiblement endormit. La nuit il aimait le regarder, cela le fascinait. La beauté de Ciel Phantomhive était à couper le souffle, tout comme ses côté mystérieux et maléfique. Jamais un humain ne l'avait autant attiré, mais celui-ci était différent des autres, raison pour laquelle il s'y était attaché. Maintenant qu'il était lui aussi un démon, il passerait l'éternité à ses côtés ce qui l'enchantait. Il s'allongea près de son jeune maître et celui-ci, dans son sommeil, l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse avec douceur. A ce moment Sébastian découvrit une sensation étrange, une émotion qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit, cela lui fit cependant un grand bien. Ciel était à lui, rien qu'à lui et pour l'éternité ,grâce à leur pacte. Sébastian caressa tendrement son visage, celui-ci se réveilla mais resta immobile contre son majordome.

-Sébastian que fait tu sur mon lit ? S'emporta Ciel en le repoussant.

-…

-Répond !

-Je voulais vous réveiller mais vous vous êtes accroché à moi et je n'en ai finalement pas eu le courage.

-Bien, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Je suppose que le dîner est près.

-Oui, vous pouvez dès à présent passer à table.

-Comme tu veux, déclara t-il d'un ton las.

Ciel se releva et ne prêta plus attention à son majordome.

**L'heure d'un nouveau jour sonnerai bientôt**


	3. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1 **

***Flash Back***

Ciel, âgé de 6 ans jouait dans le salon près de son père, celui-ci était assit sur un fauteuil et regardait son fils. L'ambiance était alors détendue jusqu'à ce que des invités surprises fassent leurs apparitions sur le bas de la porte. Ciel prit de panique alla se cacher derrière son père, en effet deux personnes drapées de capes et de capuches cachant leurs visages s'avançaient dans leur direction. Le compte Phantomhive les regardait s'approcher sans broncher. Ciel, par curiosité s'écarta un peu pour les observer. Les deux inconnus dégageaient une aura sombre. La peur monta du fond de son petit cœur d'enfant. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille, sûrement à cause de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la pièce. Tanaka apparu sans même que le maître des lieux n'eu à l'appeler. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ciel malgré ses tremblements ne pleura pas et se calma de lui-même. Son père lui ne vint le voir que tard dans la soirée. Il avait l'air préoccupé, voir même vraiment inquiet.

***Fin du Flash Back***

Les années étaient passées et il ne sut jamais qui ils étaient et pourtant il n'avait pas oublié cette odeur qu'ils dégageaient. Sébastian remarqua l'air absent de son jeune maître et le teint blafard qu'il affichait, cela l'inquiéta.

-Allez-vous bien, Monsieur ?

Ciel revint à lui, cependant, son regard laissa penser le contraire.

-Oui ça va, pourquoi me demande tu cela ?

-Vous s'embliez bien loin de la réalité.

-Tu parles de réalité, mais sais tu seulement la différencier du rêve ? Seule une infime frontière les séparent, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Qui te dis que la réalité ne peut être un rêve et le rêve une réalité.

-Vous avez raison ,comme toujours, Monsieur.

-Si tu le dis…

Ciel ne mangea presque rien ce soir là. Sébastian l'observait avec attention, son maître était d'une telle beauté, cependant son absence l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Quel était le contenu de cette lettre ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle mis dans un tel état ? Ciel se leva d'un coup faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion, et partit d'un pas pressé dans sa chambre. Sébastian le regarda faire sans comprendre. Il remit la chaise en place et se mit à tout ranger. Une fois qu'il eu fini, il se dirigea vers son jeune maître. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et le découvrit endormit paisiblement. Il s'assit près de lui et caressa tendrement son doux visage. Que lui cachait-il ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi garde t-il tout cela secret ? Cela avait l'air de vraiment peser sur ses frêles épaules. Tant de mystère planait sur cette lettre. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front, puis repartit vaquer à ses occupations de majordome.

***Rêve de Ciel***

Il était debout, droit comme « I ». Aucune lumière ne perçait dans cette obscurité. Tout était noir autour de lui, il ne voyait rien. Soudain une lampe sortit de nulle part éclairant un homme cacher par un long manteau sombre.

-Bonjour Ciel, cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu le sais jeune immortel.

-Non justement.

-Je te donne un indice. Je suis une partie de toi. Maintenant cherche bien.

-Chercher quoi et où ?

-Fouille dans le passé, dans ton cœur, dans ton subconscient, tu connais la réponse à ta question.

La seconde d'après il avait disparut mais un hurlement strident résonna à l'infini.

***Fin du rêve de Ciel***

Sébastian essuyait la vaisselle quand il entendit son maître hurler à plein poumon. Il se précipita auprès de lui. Ciel était assit sur son lit raide comme un piquet et les yeux dans le vague. Le majordome se mit en face de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille .

-Tout va bien monsieur, il ne vous arrivera rien, je suis là. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

Il lui frotta le dos tout en continuant.

-Dite moi ce qui ne va pas. Quoi qu'il arrive je ne vous abandonnerais pas.

Il le berça tendrement pendant plusieurs heures.

-Sé-Sébastian…

-Oui, Monsieur ?

-Que faisais tu avant notre pacte ?

-Je ne crois pas que cela vous intéresserais vraiment.

-Répond à ma question Sébastian.

-J'airais dans les baffons des enfers à la recherche d'une âme en perdition, une âme emplis d'un désir de vengeance et je vous ai trouvé. Je n'ai pas pus résisté à votre appel.

-Tu dois le regretter ?

-Comment, Monsieur ?

-Tu dois te dire que tu n'aurais pas dus conclure ce pacte. Maintenant tu es bloqué avec moi. Ressens-tu de la colère ?

-Non je ne regrette pas. Vous servir ma fait découvrir une autre facette de l'humanité et être près de vous est un plaisir.

-Ne te force pas à me dire cela pour me faire plaisir.

-Je n'oserais jamais, Monsieur. Votre compagnie met réellement agréable.

-Hummm.

-Que se passe t-il, Monsieur ?

-Je ne sais pas…

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjours bonjours, je remercie chaleureusement les personnes qui m'en laissées des reviews c'est très gentil de votre part et cela ma fait plaisir :).<strong>

**Pour répondre à ta question à Celeste31 c'est belle et bien une suite de kuroshitsuji II qui j'espère te plaira. **

**Bissenchi: Tu verra bien surprise surprise lol.**

**LadyIchi:**** Il est vrai que j'attaque un sujet assez complexe mais j'espère de tout coeur que vous m'aiderez dans cette tache ardu :). Merci de ton accueil chaleureux cela me touche beaucoup et j'attends avec impatience tes reviews :D.**

**Owa Kuromaru: Merci, je suis heureuse pour l'accueil :). De rien. Je finirais de lire les chapitres que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire et je te laisserai des reviews, promis. :)**

**A la semaine prochaine. Bisous **


	4. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Les semaines passèrent se ressemblant toutes. Il n'y eu aucun signe des deux inconnus au plus grand bonheur de Ciel. Cependant il faisait toujours le même rêve, sa morosité augmentait chaque jour un peu plus. Enfermé dans son bureau, il ferma les yeux.

***Flash Back* **

Il était dans son lit en pleure, sa mère arriva et le berça tendrement. Elle se mit ensuite à lui chanter une chanson pour qu'il se rendorme.

_Kurayami no naka de mutsumiau_

**_ _Au coeur des ténèbres __**

_Zetsubou to mirai wo_

**__**__ Le futur s'entrelace au désespoir__**  
><em>_**

_Kanashimi wo abaku tsukiakari_

__**__Froidement illuminé par le clair de lune __**  
><em>_

_Tsumetaku terashiteta_

__**__**__Dévoilant la tristesse__**__**  
><em>_

_Kimi no kureta himitsu wo shirube ni_

_**__**__Guidé par le secret que tu m'as donné__**__**_

_Aoi yoru no shizukesa wo iku_

_**__Je traverserai le silence de la nuit pâle__**_

_Lacrimosa_

**_Lacrimosa_**

_Tooku kudakete kieta_

**__Brisé et disparu au loin__**

_Mabushii sekai wo mou ichido aishitai_

**__Je veux aimer ce monde éblouissant une fois de plus__**

_Hitomi no naka ni yume wo kakushite_

**__Je garderai ce rêve caché au fond de mes yeux__**

_Yogoreta kokoro ni Namida ga ochite kuru made_

**__Jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent en mon coeur souillé__**

_Maboroshi no basha wa yami wo wake_

**__Le carrosse fantôme fend les ténèbres__**

_Hikari no aru hou e_

**__Et se dirige vers la lumière__**

_Yume to iu wana ga boku tachi wo_

**__Le piège du nom de rêve__**

_Homura e izanau_

**__Nous attire vers les flammes__**

_Sora no ue no mujihi na kamigami ni wa_

**__Aucune lamentation n'atteindra__**

_Donna sakebi mo todoki wa shinai_

**__Les dieux insensibles au-dessus du ciel__**

_Lacrimosa_

**_Lacrimosa_**

_Bokura wa moesakaru takigi to nari_

**__Nous deviendrons le bois incandescent__**

_Itsuka sono sora wo yakitsukusou_

**__Qui un jour brûlera ce ciel__**

_Lacrimosa_

**__Lacrimosa__**

_Koko ni umarete ochita_

**__Je veux aimer sans crainte__**

_Chinureta sekai wo osorezu ni aishitai_

**__Ce monde couvert de sang où je suis né__**

_Yurusareru yori yurushi shinjite_

**__Plutôt qu'être pardonné, je veux pardonner et croire__**

_Yogoreta chijou de_

**__Comptant les jours de larmes__**

_Namida no hibi wo kazoete_

**__En ce monde souillé__**

__Lacrimosa__

**__Lacrimosa__**

***Fin du Flash Back**

Ses parents lui manquait énormément, à leurs morts, il avait perdu son innocence. Désormais plus rien ne le rattachait à la vie. Néanmoins il était condamné à vivre éternellement dans un monde imparfait, répugnant et sans intérêt. Pourtant il devait mourir, mais même la mort le rejetait. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas de lui ? Encore une question sans réponse, cela devenait vraiment une habitude ces jours-ci, à son plus grand désespoir a vrai dire . Les fleures fanèrent mais lui restait éternel, le gourou de l'ange emplissait chacune des parcelles de son corps devenu impure. Tant de mort tapissaient les murs de son manoir. A la lisière du désespoir son cœur se mit à saigné, des larmes de haine se déversèrent sur son beau visage, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, étendu entre ténèbres et lumières, aucune définition ne peu justifier cette personnification. Un éclaire frappa le sol et embauma l'atmosphère d'un sentiment de puissance. Fragile, frêle mais d'un pouvoir sombre et farouche. Son âme l'avait quitté cependant sa noirceur était toujours présente. Tout est fini, reprend toi, le parfum de la vie te sort du lit. Une mélodie céleste s'éleva dans les airs emportant avec elle son mal être. Des pétales de rose noir formèrent un rideau l'emprisonnant dans une forteresse de tourment. L'espoir n'était plus de rigueur depuis bien longtemps, un démon lui tendait la main d'un coté, de l'autre un ange l'appelait. Que choisir ? Paix ou douleur ? Mal ou bien ? Les deux ? Baissant les yeux sur un futur trop dur pour lui, une étincelle illumina son seul œil visible, une graine de malice fut perceptible. Le chemin était déjà tout tracé, il ne restait plus qu'à le suivre et à attendre qu'il se présente à lui sous un nouvel aspect. Supporter une longue vie, non désirée était la punition donnée par les Dieux, pour avoir choisis les forces obscure. Ses ongles marquèrent le bois du bureau, même le silence n'était plus reposant et devenait une torture. Marqué au fer rouge, dans le dos, en souvenir de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait endurées, le rappel d'une vie cruelle et injuste. La justice n'existait plus dans ce monde chaotique, seul le droit d'appartenance restait de mise. Ange ou Démon qui gagnerait la bataille ? Angéla morte et Sébastian vivant, voici le résultat, un diable de majordome sauvant l'Angleterre d'un déchu obsédé par la pureté. Une bien triste conclusion sellée par une naissance, par une autre existence, par une nouvelle possibilité. Une routine inutile ponctuait ses journées, cela le lassait fortement. Soudain Sébastian apparu dans l'ombre de la pièce, il observa son maître qui fini par lever la tête vers lui.

-Que me veux-tu Sébastian ?

-Mademoiselle Elizabeth vous a fait une visite surprise, elle vous attend dans le salon.

-Très bien, dis lui que j'arrive.

-Oui, Monsieur.

Le majordome retourna voir Elizabeth alors assise sur l'un des canapés de la pièce. Elle sursauta quand elle vit Sébastian debout en face d'elle.

-Je suis navré de vous avoir fait peur, Lady Elizabeth.

-Ne vous en inquiété pas, Sébastian, je suis juste impatiente de revoir mon cher Ciel ! Encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas sa soudaine disparition…

-Monsieur est très complexe autant dans ses faits et gestes, que dans ses réflexions. Je me dois de vous informer qu'il avait ses raisons et qu'il y avait bien réfléchit. Quoi qu'il en soit votre visite lui fera le plus grand bien.

-Merci, Sébastian.

- Pourquoi remercies-tu mon majordome ? Ce n'est qu'un domestique.

-CIEL ! s'écria Lizzy en lui sautant dans les bras. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais…

-Doucement, Elizabeth tu m'étouffe, arrête, bougonna t-il.

- Appelle-moi, Lizzy ! Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le répète ? Rigola t-elle.

-Toute votre vie, Mademoiselle, sourit t-il.

- Je crois que vous avez raison, Sébastian.

-Va donc préparer du thé au lieu de rester planté là !

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Tu n'es pas très gentil avec ton majordome, le gronda-t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être aimable avec lui, ce n'est qu'un larbin après tout.

-Ciel ! Sébastian a toujours été la pour toi !

-Oui et…?

-Et tu devrais le traiter un peu mieux que ça !

-Hum… On verra… Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?

-J'avais besoin de te revoir. D'ailleurs Sébastian à gentiment accepté de me préparer une chambre pour la nuit.

-Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose celui là… Ricana-t-il.

-Bon, raconte moi tout ce que tu as fais pendant ces deux longues années !

-Va te faire voir !

-Ciel, s'il te plaît ! Je veux tout savoir ! Chouina-t-elle.

-Monsieur n'est pas très loquace, aujourd'hui à ce que je vois.

-Sert donc le thé au lieu de dire des âneries !

Sébastian hocha la tête en silence et s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations. L'Après midi passa rapidement sous les éclats de rire de Lizzy. Le manoir retrouvait une certaine gaieté, mais de courte durée…

* * *

><p><strong>LadyIchi:<strong>** J'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^ Et merci pour tes reviews elles me font très plaisir :)**

**Etoile-Lead-Sama: Voilà un suite qui j'espère te plaira également :). Je serai très honorée d'être dans tes histoires à lire :D. Merci beacoup pour tes reviews, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. **

**La suite la semaine prochaine.**

** Bisous à tous **


	5. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Cette nuit fut étrangement oppressante l'air était pesant, on sentait que quelque chose se préparait dans l'obscurité, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ciel scrutait la pénombre avec attention, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un sortir de l'ombre, mais il n'en fut rien. Cependant une voix presque imperceptible murmura «Bientôt…jeune compte…bientôt…». Sébastian se trouvait dehors en compagnie d'un magnifique chat noir qu'il caressait avec douceur. Un démon, peut-il changer ? C'était dans sa nature d'être vile et cruelle… Ils étaient là pour dévorer les âmes en perditions, cependant , lui ne s'approprierait jamais celle de son maître. Qui l'eu crut ? Bloqué pour l'éternité dans la condition de majordome, une situation bien ironique et peu coutumière. Le noir, le blanc; les ténèbres, la lumière; les nuances de gris, ce n'est que des valeurs esthétiques. Valeurs, aujourd'hui remisent en cause. Pourtant il aurait dut s'en douter, Ciel Phantomhive n'était pas comme les autres mortels, il représentait bien plus. A lui seul, il incarnait le yin et le yang. Le bien dans le mal et le mal dans le bien.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, mais les nuages drapaient encore le ciel d'une sombre couche, rendant l'atmosphère inquiétante. Le compte était assit près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, aucun signe ne montrait qu'il était en vie. En effet il était immobile, son regard se perdait au loin, son cœur battait au rythme de ce des poissons et sa respiration était très faible. Cette journée s'annonçait lourde de conséquence. Il finit pas se lever dans un léger bruissement de tissu et fredonna la chanson que lui chantait sa mère avec un léger sourire ironique. Désormais il se trouvait dans son bureau, tout de noir vêtu. Lizzy devait encore dormir à cette heure si matinale, pensa-t-il. Il ne supportait plus de rester ainsi avec le sentiment qu'il se passerait très prochainement quelque chose de terrible. Il avait absolument besoin de prendre l'air, même avec se mauvais temps. Sébastian n'étant pas dans les parages, il put sortir sans problème et rester tranquille.

Quand Sébastian posa un pied dans le manoir, il sentit de suite que son maître n'était pas là. Il le repéra quelques instants plus tard dans la forêt en compagnie de deux personnes encore inconnues. Prit d'une soudaine panique, il alla réveiller Bard, Finnian et May Linn en urgence et leur donna ses instructions :

-Tous les trois, je veux que vous escortiez Mademoiselle Elizabeth chez elle et restez y jusqu'à ce que je vous donne l'ordre de revenir.

-Sébastian, que ce passe t-il ? Demanda May Linn.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, faite ce que je vous demande.

-Tout de suite ! Répondirent t-il à l'uni sons.

Sébastian prépara le fiacre le plus vite possible. Lizzy ne comprit même pas ce qui lui arrivait et fut emmener jusqu'à la demeure des Midford. Le majordome des enfers accouru auprès de son maître. Tout ses sens étaient en éveilles, son cœur battait la chamade, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Tout cela traduisait la peur d'arriver trop tard. Mais comment faisait-il donc pour constamment se mettre dans de telle situation ? De plus, pourquoi était-il partit sans le prévenir ? Il est vrai qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la propriété mais il lui aurait suffit de l'appeler ? Toute sa vie avait été rythmé par le seul désir de savourer l'ÂME exceptionnelle, L'âme si convoitée, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Il avait traversé les époques, avait vue l'évolution des humains, faisait des allés et retour entre les enfers et ce monde si imparfait. Cependant un jour, il entendit la plainte silencieuse d'un jeune garçon attendant, dans une cage, d'être sacrifié. De suite il avait sentit l'obscure puissance qui habitait l'enfant. Il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus, en sentir plus et enfin il l'avait trouvé, toute cette noirceur destructrice, tout ce désir de vengeance et toute cette haine envers ce monde et même toute cette ironie envers celui-ci. Une fois face à cette âme si délicieuse, il fut choqué : une telle force résidait dans le regard de ce jeune garçon. Pourtant après toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré, il aurait dut être détruit, autant intérieurement que physiquement. Mais non, il était toujours debout, la tête haute. La première vison qu'il eu de lui avait été un spectacle magnifique, aucune larme ne perlait sur son beau visage, il était, tout simplement, UNIQUE. Derrière son aspect angélique se cachait un véritable démon. Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour le rejoindre, mais une chose le tracassait. Le Bocchan n'avais aucune réaction, aucun sentiment, le néant. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé, il pu observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ciel Phantomhive regardait les deux personnes lui faisant face, une distance d'une dizaine de mètre les séparaient, cependant le silence entre eux était loin d'être gênant, il avait même l'impression qu'ils communiquaient mentalement. L'homme drapé de sa cap commença à faire un pas dans leur direction, c'est donc par mesure de précaution que Sébastian se plaça derrière son jeune maître en position de défense.

Mais une voix sans aucune émotion résonna :

-Seul dans l'obscurité je marches, mais dans la lumière je suis né. A la lisière de ma destinée je dû choisir mon tracé. Une enfant maudit, un enfant condamné, un enfant décédé. Mon destin fut scellé, mais un inconvénient vint la perturber et je suis tombé. Ma pureté étant perdu mon choix fut fait. Pour me relever un démon fut envoyé. Tout à alors changé. Le futur en a été modifié. C'est désormais au côté de son Diable de majordome, qu'il marche dans les ténèbres pour l'éternité. Néanmoins les anges en furent informé et c'est de leurs propres yeux qu'ils voulurent vérifié…C'est au cœur d'une tempête que le vérité sera révélée.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina peu à peu sur le visage du compte. Il releva la tête et regarda ses deux interlocuteurs, qui ne moucha pas un mot, trop surpris pas la tournure des évènements. Un éclaire frappa le sol en réponse à la colère qui montait au plus profond du jeune démon, ce qui le rendait de plus en plus terrifiant. Sébastian fronça les sourcils, ne comprennent pas la situation, mais à cette instant ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, était sa sécurité. Il passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille et le pressa contre lui. Néanmoins il n'en avait pas fini avec ces deux inconnus.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ?

-Tu as donc compris…

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Bonjour, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira :). N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensé.**

**La suite dans 2 semaines car révision oblige :(.**

**Bisous et à très bientôt j'espère. **


	6. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 **

Sébastian resta dubitatif face à cet échange peu orthodoxe, qui n'avait ni queue, ni tête. Il voulu poser une question mais fut devancé par son maître.

-En partit…oui, mais un détaille me reste encore obscure. Quel est le rapport entre ma famille et vous ?

L'homme voulu rétorquer mais la femme à ses côté l'en empêcha et prit la parole.

-Je sais que tu dois être bouleversé, cependant nous sommes là pour tout remettre dans le contexte. Rachel et…

-Je vous interdit de prononcé leur prénom en ma PRESENCE, tonna le compte. Au même instant, un arbre fut abattu par la foudre et le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

-Excuse moi, je vou….

-De quel droit me parlez vous de façon familière, je ne suis pas votre ami et nous n'appartenons pas à la même classe sociale à ce que je sache, coupa-t-il d'un tons tranchant.

Le temps se faisait de plus en plus menaçant et une aura sombre commença à entourer son maître, faisant un peu reculer les deux personnes face à eux. Le ciel était de la couleur de l'onyx, des flashs bleuté l'illuminait, les arbres penchaient sur le côté face à un vent violant, cependant tout avait l'air de se dérouler comme au ralentit. Sébastian était toujours derrière lui, le prenant dans ses bras plus affectueusement pour essayer de le calmer et en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas, Sébastian, souffla-t-il.

-Expliquez moi.

-Non, se serais trop long et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Il y a ici des pions sur mon échiquier que je dois abattre…avec ou sans toi.

-Alors ça sera avec moi, Monsieur.

C'est alors que la jeune femme se mit à chantonné une chanson aux intonations lugubre.

-_Alors que le temps arrive à maturité faisant honneur aux larmes froides, recherchant la lumière, tu ouvriras les ténèbres…_

Sébastian fut surpris en entendant Ciel poursuivre :

-…_Un chant écarlate imprègne ton coeur, comme une mélodie désirée pour l'éternité puis éparpillée à la hâte…_

-…_Dans le silence du ciel lumineux se trouve mon jardin, au-delà du rivage que tu atteindras un jour..._

La femme fut alors suivit par l'homme à ses côtés :

-…_Les ténèbres de la nuit protégeant la lune chuchotent une berceuse, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de l'enfant qui ne pleure pas soient en larme même en plein rêve..._

Elle poursuivit :

_-…Je te fais mes adieux car nous ne nous reverrons plus, comme si la nuit m'arrachait tendrement le coeur en pleine folie..._

Et c'est à trois qu'ils complétèrent :

-_**...Au-delà des ténèbres évanouies de la lune, tu retournes à tes origines... Par cet étroit chemin. **_

_-_Tu n'as pas oublié, sourit-elle.

-En effet, mais qu'est-ce que cela peu bien changer ?

-Tout… cela change absolument tout. Intérieurement tu renies tes origines, accepte ce que tu es, et ce que tu représente pour notre monde. Cette chanson parle de toi.

-Il est hors de question que je devienne un jour comme vous ! Est-ce suffisamment claire ?

-Mais tu le deviendras…et bien plus….

-Jamais, vous m'entendez, JAMAIS, hurla-t-il.

De nouveau l'aura noir autour de lui gagnait en force. Sébastian fut ébahis par tant de puissance, aucun démon à ce jour n'était capable de dégager une aura si démoniaque et destructrice, à pars le grand patron et son descendant. Cependant Ciel Phantomhive n'était ni un démon de sang pur, ni un descendant de Satan, alors pourquoi une scène si magnifique se produisait elle devant lui ? Hélas les trois personnes apte à lui répondre, n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir l'aider à mieux comprendre la situation.

-Tu ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de ce que tu es petit compte, déclara l'homme.

**-SILENCE !**

Sébastian fut estomaqué en entendant cette voix si étrange provenant de son maître, c'était comme ci deux personnes parlaient en même temps et cela résonnais dans l'air comme un échos.

-Calme toi petit !

**-PETIT **! Tempêta-t-il. **PAUVRE SOT, AHAHAH ! VOUS ME CONNAISSEZ DEPUIS MA NAISSANCE, MAIS LES TEMPS ON CHANGE ET JE NE SUIS PLUS LE GENTIL GARCON QUE VOUS AVEZ CONNU JADIS. BIEN AU CONTRAIRE…**

-Aito ! Ne lui parle pas ainsi ! Tu ne fais que l'énerver encore plus. Nous devons trouver un moyen de le calmer sinon il va tout détruire, chuchota la femme.

-Écoute nos explications au moins, clama le prénommé Aito.

**-VOYEZ VOUS…JE DESTESTE PERDRE MON TEMPS, ET VOUS ECOUTEZ REVIENS A VOUS SACRIFIER UN INSTANT POUR UN RIEN, ET CELA ME GENE FORT. VOUS DEVINEREZ DONC, QUE VOTRE REQUÊTE EST REJETE. **

Le prénommé Aito commença à avancer pour essayer de calmer le jeu, mais dés qu'il fit le premier pas, Sébastian fonça sur lui pour faire barrage entre lui et son maître. C'est ainsi qu'un combat mortel commença, mais malheureusement l'homme était bien plus fort que son majordome. Aito allait lui porter le coup fatal, quand soudain une bourrasque de vent phénoménal le fit voler dix mètres plus loin, ce qui eu pour conséquence de déraciner plusieurs arbres qui ce fracassèrent sur le sol. Tout le monde se tourna vers Ciel qui était à présent en transe, néanmoins ils pouvaient distinguer un éclat meurtrier dans son regard. Une brise légère détacha délicatement son cache œil qui tomba à terre en douceur.

S'en était de trop pour lui, voir ainsi son majordome, SON démon se faire massacrer par un être aussi **répugnant** le fit entrer dans une rage noir. Soudain son aura réagit d'elle même créant autour le lui un cercle de flamme d'une noirceur sans pareil, ses cheveux s'éleva dans les airs et ainsi ils virent une sorte de rayon lumineux rouge qui percuta de plein fouet son œil droit. La marque du pacte se modifia, les écritures s'effacèrent et le pentacle noir rétrécit, mais ce n'était pas fini, un autre pentacle d'un rouge sang se positionna également autour de lui, il tournait à pleine vitesse, s'arrêta et repris sa course dans le sens inverse, puis il s'immobilisa et s'enclencha dans son n'œil délicatement, à ce moment une forte lumière s'en dégagea pour finir par s'éteindre. C'est devant les yeux ébahis des trois personnes présente que Ciel Phantomhive changea physiquement. En effet un fin trait lumineux dessinait un deuxième pentacle rouge au niveau de son cou, du même coté que le premier. Puis des lignes noir vinrent compléter le symbole.

Sébastian et le supposé Aito, ainsi que la jeune femme restèrent estomaqués face à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Néanmoins, le diable de majordome se reprit assez rapidement tout en pensant : _« Mon jeune maître vous êtes magnifique entouré de cette aura… Si noir… Si destructrice. Vous êtes UNIQUE…Je me félicite de vous avoir pris dans mes filets… » _Sébastian sourit narquoisement et observa son protégé avec admiration pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey je crois que je suis censée m'excuser pour mon absence d'une durée assez longue<strong>

**Mais j'ai pour excuse le fait que j'ai eu un accident un peu beaucoup douloureux et j'ai même dû avoir une infirmière à domicile**

**fin ça va mieux tout de même enfin je crois lol. **

**De plus après je suis allez en Norvège OH YEAHHH mais je me suis retrouvé à l'hosto là bas ce qui est bien sûr moins cool**

**Mais je suis toujours vivante XD**

**Du moins plus pour longtemps si vous comptez me torturer avant de me tuer pour mon retard héhé**

**Cependant je vous rassure je suis bien de retour même si j'écris de fic en même temps : Dark Exorcist**

**Qui est sur bleach et bien plus avancé aussi néanmoins je compte bien combler la distance et cela sera vite fait car grâce à Dieu ou pas...**

**Merci papa Satan, j'ai des chapitres d'avance sur Sentimental of devil alors s'il vous plaît ne me faites pas de mal snif**

**annadriya:**** Chalut ^^ je suis ravis que ma fic te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite qui c'est fait grandement attendre par ma faute d'ailleurs mdr. Mais je promet une suite qui sera posté plus vite que l'éclair hihihi.**

**celeste31:Oui j'aime bien laisser des questions en suspend même si j'y répond dans les chapitres suivent. Je prévois de l'humour pour le prochain chapitre et j'espère que ça te feras bien rire ;).**

**Shikage-Luna: Oui j'ai préférée respecter le caractère de Ciel car c'est après tout un Lord anglais que c'est Black Butler pour moi il était essentielle de préserver son caractère car c'est ce qu'il fait que c'est CIEL PHANTOMHIVE et pas n'importe qui. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette berceuse Lacrimosa est très jolie à écouter mais quand on comprend les paroles c'est encore plus splendide. Oui c'est vrai j'ai un chouilla fais ma sadique en finissant ainsi mais je voulait garder la suite pour ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira.^^  
><strong>

**Voilà voilà la suite la semaine prochaine sans faute cette fois hihi et encore désolée. **

**Je me mettrais bien à genoux pour me faire pardonner mais je risque d'avoir un peu de mal à le faire mdr**

**Kiss kiss**

**Shimizu-sama**


	7. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5 **

Le temps c'étais comme figé, seule l'image de Ciel se mouvait dans ce décor ténébreux. La femme et l'homme regardaient la scène avec une crainte non dissimulée. Ils connaissaient les risques qu'ils encourraient s'ils ne le calmait pas. Cependant, le compte ne voulaient pas les écouter et rien que le sons de leurs voix le mettais dans une colère noir. _« Pour que sa puissance se débloque ainsi d'un coup, il faut un déclencheur…Aito à fait une erreur, il n'aurait pas dû essayé d'achever le démon…Ciel tiens à lui plus que quiconque…Donc le seul apte à le calmer c'est cet abrutis ! » _pensa la jeune femme, elle se tourna vers le concerné et l'implora.

-Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le canaliser. Je vous en supplie apaiser le….Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Akiko, le crois tu réellement capable d'un tel exploit ?

-Bien évidemment que j'en suis capable, si le majordome de la famille Phantomhive ne savait pas faire cela, que saurait-il faire ?

Après cette réplique assez théâtrale, Sébastian se mit à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'adoucir le compte. Mais malheureusement, le plus gros à faire restait de : réussir à s'approcher de lui, chose plutôt compliqué vu le cercle de flamme noir qui l'entourait. Cependant, il devait tout de même tenter le tout pour le tout. Il s'approcha de lui tout doucement pour ne pas le brusquer et parla d'une voix attendrie.

-Jeune maître, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-…

Aucune réponse, il ne faisait même pas attention à lui.

-S'il vous plaît, laisser moi vous aider.

-…

Toujours pas de réaction. Sébastian n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, mais quand il voulu s'approcher un peu plus, le cercle augmenta en puissance et une onde de choc s'en dégagea, ce qui le fit atterrir dans un buisson. Malgré la tournure des événements, Akiko ne pût se retenir de rire. Il faut bien dire, que voir un démon les fesses dans un arbuste est peu commun. Le concerné fut vexé par se manque d'éthique, mais fière que son maître fut capable d'avoir le dessus sur un démon. _« Enfin un ''adversaire'' à ma hauteur. » _pensa-t-il avec un sourire sournois. _« Cette journée se révélait finalement très intéressante ». _Il était temps pour lui de changer de tactique et d'utiliser la méthode forte mais douce à la fois, le secret résidait dans le timing. Il contourna donc Ciel sur le côté, prit de l'élan, sauta et fit un salto pour atterrir dans le cercle près de son maître.

Pendant ce temps là, Akiko et Aito regardaient la scène au loin et les commentaires allaient bon train entre les deux.

-Ciel est beaucoup plus puissant que prévu c'est impressionnant.

-C'est normal, il tien de moi voyons, sourit-elle innocemment.

-Ne te jette pas trop de fleurs quand même.

-Roooh, on ne peut jamais rire avec toi. Décoince toi un peu.

-Je ne suis pas coin-coincé. Tu viens de dire que j'étais coincé ? capta-t-il enfin.

-Si tu l'es et oui c'est bien ce que j'ai affirmée ! Mais là on s'égare légèrement du sujet principal. Et si on jouait à un jeu…

-Ah non, je te connais trop bien Akiko.

-As-tu si peur de perdre ?

-Pas du tout…

-Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient si nous faisons un petit pari.

-Vas y je t'écoute.

-D'accord. Donc, je pari que Sébastian arrivera à le calmer. Si je gagne tu feras tout ce que Ciel, Sébastian et même voulons pendant un siècle.

-Vous êtes dur en affaire, ma chère. Pari tenu.

-Génial, sautilla-t-elle.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour officialiser leur pari, puis se tournèrent de nouveau vers Ciel et Sébastian.

-Tu vas perdre petite sœur, déjà que ton démon c'est retrouvé les fesses dans un buisson, alors calmer l'enfant… ahahah… laisse moi rire, il va plutôt finir le cul dans la rivière, pouffa-t-il…Aïeeeeeee mais ça ne va pas !

Akiko venait de lui enfoncer son coude dans ses côtes. Elle le pointa du doigt et l'engueula.

-TU NE TE MOQUE PAS DE LUI, TU VA VOIR QUAND TU AURAS PERDU,TU FERAS MOINS LE MÂLIN, et puis c'est même sûre et certain que je gagnerais.

-Face à une telle puissance, il ne peut que perdre. Regarde le faire le tour comme une sourie effrayée par le matou. C'est La-men-ta-ble. Mais arrête de me frapper !

Elle croisa les bras et se mit à bouder dans son coins.

Pendant ce temps Sébastian encerclait la tailles de Ciel, il se décala et se plaça face à lui pour pouvoir lui parler droit dans les yeux.

-Vous devez vous calmez, Monsieur.

-…

-Vous allez tout détruire. Voulez-vous réellement raser toute la ville de Londres et ainsi faire du mal à votre cousine?

-…

-Répondez-moi, Monsieur.

Ciel le regarda enfin, ses yeux paraissaient moins vide. C'est à ce moment que Sébastian décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il prit donc Ciel dans ses bras et lui déposa un tendre baisé sur le front, au risque de sans prendre une après. Son jeune maître se calma instantanément et s'écroula inerte dans ses bras.

Le vent quant à lui c'était doucement calmé, le ciel devenait de moins en moins sombre, tout était redevenu à peu près à la normal. Akiko complètement paniquée, se précipita vers le jeune compte.

-Oh mon dieu, Ciel.

-Doucement, Akiko, il c'est juste évanouie. Il est tout à fait logique que ce petit tombe dans le pomme après avoir dépensé autant d'énergie. Nous devons le laisser se reposer !

Sébastian le souleva dans ses bras sans prêter attention aux deux personnes et partit en direction du manoir à toute vitesse pour ensuite le déposer dans son grand lit.

-Vous pouvez dormir tranquille, Monsieur. Je veillerai toujours sur vous.

Par la suite, il referma la porte et se retourna vers les deux idiots qui étaient la cause principale de l'énervement de son maître. Il leur fit signe de le suivre et se dirigea vers le grand salon.

Une fois arrivé dans celui-ci, Sébastian prit place sur un des fauteuils et les deux autres sur le canapé face à lui. Après un long silence, le majordome de la famille Phantomhive débuta.

-Tout d'abord je tiens à vous prévenir que vous n'êtes pas les bien venues en ces lieux.. De plus, c'est entièrement de votre faute si mon jeune maître s'est mit dans cet état et je vous en tiens donc pour unique responsable. Néanmoins, je souhaiterai que vous me fournissiez des explications à tout se grabuge étant de toute façon en retard sur les heures prévues. Je tiens également à vus prévenir qu'il est inutile de me mentir, mais si cela arrivait sachez que je ne serais en aucun cas clément envers vous.

-Est-ce une menace, Démon ? Demanda Aito sur la défensive.

-Non juste une recommandation, sourit Sébastian.

-Aito, arrête ! Il a raison même si cela me tue de l'avouer.

-Bon maintenant racontez moi tout.

-Et bien pour commencer , tu as bien entendu remarqué que nous n'étions pas humain. Nous sommes donc des immortels. Nous appartenons à une race dite céleste. Cependant il y a des millénaires notre espèce c'est scindée en deux suite aux attaques incessantes de Satan votre cher et tendre maître des Enfers. Les anciens ou archange si tu préfères on décidés avec l'accord de Dieu de diviser ses troupes en deux sortes d'ange : Les Anges Noirs sont ainsi née de la famille Royale. L'idée de base étant, combattre le mal par le mal.

En entendant les mots, « Archange, Dieu et Ange », Sébastian se mit à légèrement grimacer. En effet leurs espèces étaient faites pour se détester et ils n'allaient pas changer pour un sous du jour au lendemain sur un coup de tête. Malgré la tête dégoûtée du démon, Akiko continua.

-Nous sommes donc de la famille royale des Anges Noirs et plus précisément, j'en suis la Reine de cette nouvelle race.

Même si Sébastian avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ces deux personnes avaient un rapport avec son maître mais lequel ? Il est vrai que le jeune compte avait une bouille d'ange mais il n'en était certainement pas un pour autant et cela il pouvait le jurer.

-Nous n'aimons pas vraiment nous mêler à l'humanité c'est pour cette raison que vous n'avez pas pu reconnaître notre odeur. Il est très rare de croiser un membre de notre espèce.

-Alors que faites vous ici, sur terre ?

-C'est évident, non ? Nous sommes venu voir Ciel et lui parler c'est très important, répliqua Aito qui c'était tut jusqu'à présent.

-Oui mais pourquoi lui ? Quel est votre lien avec mon jeune maître ?

-Et bien…Je suis la vrai mère de Ciel , lâcha Akiko en un souffle.

Au même moment une petite tête dépassait de la porte et demanda:

-Qui est votre fils ?

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou comme promis le chapitre 5 enfin là pour vous ^^<strong>_  
><em>

**j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous conviendra **

**Je vous remercies à toutes et à tous de vos reviews cela me fais réellement plaisir et me pousse à me surpasser**

**Merci beaucoup **

**Je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre 6**

**Kiss kiss**

**Shimizu-sama**


	8. Le retour de l'auteur

Bonjour, bonsoir

Me revoilà après une très longue absence et je m'en excuse. Mais parce que je me sens un peux mal de revenir comme une fleur après avoir disparu de la circulation, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas poursuivie ma fiction. Tout d'abord, j'ai perdu tous mes chapitres ce qui m'a vraiment dégouté et ensuite parce que j'ai eu un décès dans la famille alors je n'ai plus eu l'envie ni le courage de continuer, alors j'ai écris d'autres fictions dans le style comique pour me détendre mais qui n'ont rien avoir avec Black Butler, seulement je suis une grosse maniaque qui n'aime pas laisser en plan ce qu'elle commence et parce que je viens de voir une review qui m'a fait grandement plaisir et qui me demande de continuer. Pour répondre à **Katsumi19**, je vais reprendre l'écriture de ma fiction ne t'inquiète pas et tu pourras me poser toutes les questions qui te passe par la tête. J'espère que revoir mes lectrices et lecteurs si par miracle il y a des mecs, seront de nouveaux au rendez-vous et je m'excuse sincèrement pour avoir mis tant de temps à revenir.

Je vous dis donc à très vite, si mon chaton arrête de m'attaquer quand je tape sur mon clavier lol

Bisous, Shimizu-sama


End file.
